


Locked and Loaded

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Alien Emma Swan [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alien Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Emma and Regina board the more advanced ship 'Snow-Wolf' Ruby and Belle join the ride.





	Locked and Loaded

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for following and reading this series, I hope you enjoy this part.

Regina and Emma had not spoken properly since Emma discovered Gold Industries had her daughter in Cryo this whole time, Emma was beyond pissed and it was showing because of the weapons she had armed the more advanced ship with.

Emma grabbed her personal weapons from the locker on board the Phoenix and loaded it onto the Wolf before heading over to her friend Belle “Everything loaded?” she asked and Belle nodded her head.

“Locked and loaded, the ship is combat ready” Belle replied and Emma smiled.

“Thanks Belle” she replied and Belle smiled nodding her head “You don’t need to thank me” Belle replied with a shrug.

Emma walked to the wolf, it was more faster and more advanced and now with weapons it was far deadlier, she looked back at the Phoenix and smiled “Goodbye old friend” she climbed the ramp of the Wolf and closed the doors before turning on her heals.

She placed her stuff down and sighed leaning her head back “What are you doing here Regina?” she asked as she looked to her right and saw Regina waiting for her “I’m not letting you go alone, I know your angry at me for not telling you and I’m sorry but you need my help” Regina said.

Emma snorted “Your damn right I’m angry, but fine you want to come with me but fall behind and you get left behind” she grabbed her weapons and clothes before heading off down towards her quarters, Regina lowered her head and sighed.

There was a loud banging on the hull and Regina looked confused, Emma heard it too and she went back to the doors and lowered the ramp and standing there before her was Belle and Ruby with their bag packs and weapons.

“What?” Emma asked clearly confused and Ruby smiled “Come on, you did not think we were going to let you go through this alone did you” Ruby said and Emma smiled as Belle nodded her head in agreement as she hugged Emma tight “Let’s bring your daughter home” she said and Emma hugged her tight before they went off.

Ruby looked to Belle and then Emma “I’ll be on the bridge, prepping the ship” Belle nodded before looking to Emma “I’ll head to the engine room” she replied and she walked off towards the engine room.

Emma shook her head with a fond smile before raising the ramp and closed the doors before looking to Regina “Get yourself strapped in” she said and Regina nodded though she wanted to say more but did not want to anger Emma any more than she already had.

Emma jumped into the pilot’s seat and the Core hummed to life, Belle’s voice sounded over the intercom “Engine room to bridge, the Core is hot and ready, the light is green” she said.

Ruby was sat in the weapons system “Plasma cannons charged and shields primed”

Emma typed at the computer before gripping the controls tight in her hands “Ok, let’s go” she said as she gripped the leaver on the left side of the computer and pushed it back, the ship began to raise up off the platform shaking softly “Ohhhhh a bit shaky” Emma commented.  
“What do you expect, you’ve had this bitch locked in the hanger” Ruby commented and Emma smirked “Shut up” she replied making Ruby laugh.

Pushing the lever forward slowly the ship began to move forward at half speed and up into the sky, Emma held onto the controls tight as the ship was still shaking but soon the shaking passed and they were back in space.

“Spinning up FTL drives now” Belle said as the Core began to hum louder and Emma grabbed the lever on her right side that controlled the FTL jump “Ok FTL drives hot, when you are ready” Belle said and Emma slammed the leaver forward and the ship launched forward into slip space.

Emma put it into auto pilot “Ok how long till we get there?” she asked as Belle arrived on the bridge “Compared to the rust bucket you were flying before it would have taken months, that thing was over a hundred years old but this baby… this baby it will take us at least 5 hours” Belle replied.

“Don’t insult the Phoenix, I got a lot out of her” Emma replied and Belle giggled “I’m sorry”.

Emma sighed “Ok be right back, I need to talk to somebody” she said and they nodded their heads.

Regina was in her quarters looking at the holographic schematics for the space station where Emma’s daughter Kara was being held in Cryo, she got it from the scientists that Emma picked up before on the Phoenix.

Emma entered her quarters after knocking the door “Hey you mind if I come in?” she asked and Regina shook her head with a smile “No, come in” she replied.

Emma entered and closed the door behind her before looking to the schematics “Is that…?” Regina nodded “From what information my data pad got from the scientist’s equipment then the Cryo pod with your daughter should be… here” she said pointing to a spot on the schematic.

“Why are you investigating Gold Industries in the first place?” Emma asked and Regina smiled “Remember my home ‘Primus’?” she asked and Emma nodded her head, Regina smiled sadly “It was destroyed by raiders 7 years ago, except when I started investigating I found they were not raider but mercenaries” she explained “it took a while but I tracked the payments to Gold industries private account” Regina said and Emma sighed as she lowered her head.

“I’m sorry” she said and Regina shook her head “You got nothing to be sorry for, if anything I should be sorry” Regina said, “I can’t imagine what you must have gone through” Emma nodded as she sat down “When I lost my family I was broken, since then I did my best to not feel a thing” she said snorting softly “I guess I was pretty fucking useless” she said.

Regina leaned in close and planted a soft kiss on Emma’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
